


Сахар, специи и кое-что очень, очень приятное

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baking, First Time, Frottage, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In The Kitchen, Sherlock's kinda dominant here, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон печёт бисквит. Шерлока интересует другой вид десерта.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	Сахар, специи и кое-что очень, очень приятное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sugar and spice and something very, very nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348047) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Джон решил испечь бисквит.

Несмотря на то, что Джон находил подобное занятие расслабляющим и успокаивающим, он делал это редко. Оно напоминало ему о покойной матери. Обычно у него не было для этого ни времени, ни причин, поскольку Шерлок не очень-то жаловал сладкое. Да и вообще ел тот очень мало. Но вот уже несколько дней им не подкидывали никаких новых дел, и Шерлок был готов лезть на стену. Джон тоже скучал, к тому же − на этот раз − на кухне не обнаружилось никаких частей тел. Вот он и решил испечь бисквит.

Джон хотел испечь что-то такое, чем они с Шерлоком оба могли бы насладиться. Потерявшись в одном из своих припадков угрюмости, который продолжался уже неделю, Шерлок внезапно исчез из квартиры рано утром. Джон остановился на простом ванильном бисквите, своём любимом.

Когда он смешивал глазурь, его внимание отвлекла упавшая с ложки капля. Приземлившись ему на запястье, она медленно заскользила вдоль предплечья. Нахмурившись, он наклонился, чтобы слизнуть сладкую капельку. Сахар взорвался у него на языке.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джон провёл пальцем по глазури в миске. А потом, обмакнув палец в глазурь, он поднёс его ко рту. Высунув язык, он принялся облизывать палец, с тихим мурлыканьем закрыв глаза. Когда он снова их распахнул, его губы растянулись в игривой улыбке, будто кто-то поймал его за руку в банке из-под печенья. Позволив себе нехарактерный уровень озорной свободы, Джон зачерпнул ещё глазури, на этот раз всеми пятью пальцами одной руки. А потом, обхватив губами кончик большого пальца, он с закрытыми глазами стал его посасывать. С его губ сорвался тихий звук, похожий на стон, и Джон улыбнулся, открыв глаза и глядя поверх пальцев.

− Ну... − этот голос заставил Джона замереть. − Это действительно... интересно.

Джон резко открыл глаза. В дверях кухни стоял Шерлок. Прислонившись к раме и скрестив руки на груди, он наблюдал за Джоном, приподняв бровь. Щёки Джона покраснели, и он вынул большой палец изо рта. А потом он попытался спрятать руку за спину.

− Шерлок... − Джон широко распахнул глаза, ощущая, как пылают щёки. − А, ну да, так оно и есть... − Джон переместился к раковине, выдавив из себя смущённую улыбку. Если бы он только мог помыть руку... Он прочистил горло. − Я собирался кое-что приготовить. Я не был уверен, голоден ты или... − Шерлок поднял руку, и Джон замолчал. Зайдя на кухню, детектив подошёл к нему. Нет, не подошёл.

 _Подкрался_.

Наклонившись, Шерлок коснулся руками края стола и прижал Джона к стойке. В его ухмылке появилось что-то хищное.

− Печёшь, Джон? − мягко спросил Шерлок. Нависнув над ним, детектив схватил Джона за запястье, когда тот потянулся к раковине. − Как... по-домашнему. − Шерлок изогнул бровь, продемонстрировав в этом жесте сочетание саркастичности и восхищения. − Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой. − Подняв руку Джона, он опустил взгляд на четыре покрытых глазурью пальца. Улыбка, которую он адресовал Джону, и на тигре смотрелась бы совершенно по-домашнему.

− Ну да... − Джон замолчал, снова пытаясь прочистить горло. Шерлок провёл кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне запястья Джона, рассеивая его мысли. − Ты не единственный, кому скучно. − Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась слабой и неуверенной из-за очередной таинственной ухмылки Шерлока.

− Похоже, что так. − Шерлок тоже перестал улыбаться. Он прищурил свои серебристые глаза, изучая испачканную глазурью руку Джона с серьёзным вниманием. − Как я понимаю, глазурь хороша?

Чувствуя, как горят его щеки, Джон старался не думать о том, как сильно покраснел. Он попытался высвободить руку, но Шерлок не позволил ему этого сделать, сжав её почти до боли, и брови Джона поползли вверх.

− Ты прав... − он замолчал, и голос его оборвался из-за судорожного вздоха. Шерлок, не обращая внимания на попытки Джона освободить руку, наклонил голову. Поцеловав кончик указательного пальца Джона, он облизал глазурь. А потом, высунув язык, слизнул сладкое пятнышко со своей нижней губы. Он встретился взглядом со взглядом Джона, и его зрачки расширились.

− М-м-м... − звук низко завибрировал глубоко в горле Шерлока. − _Отлично_. − Пристальный взгляд Джона остановился на изгибе губ Шерлока. Его собственный язык метнулся вперёд, скользнув по внезапно пересохшим губам, прежде чем исчезнуть. Усмехнувшись, Шерлок сверкнул улыбкой и взял в рот указательный палец Джона.

Чувствуя, что глаза вот-вот выскочат из орбит, Джон наблюдал за тем, как детектив обводит языком его палец. Почувствовав, как тот дотронулся им до третьего сустава, Джон кончиком пальца коснулся тёплой, влажной внутренней стороны щеки Шерлока, и по пальцу снова провели языком, лаская и пробуя на вкус. Шерлок издал звук, от которого у Джона в животе начал разгораться жар. Отчего тонкие волоски на руках и затылке встали по стойке смирно.

− Шерлок... − имя прозвучало с придыханием и дрожью. Шерлок, казалось, ничего не замечал. Закрыв глаза, он медленно втянул воздух; из его горла поднимались тихие мурлыкающие звуки, вибрируя вокруг пальца Джона.

Джон закрыл рот, словно прикованный к месту.

Заканчивая с указательным пальцем, Шерлок в последний раз провёл по нему языком. Поймав взгляд Джона, он сунул в рот средний палец. Прочертил тёплые, влажные линии на каждом суставе. Посасывая, Шерлок провёл по нему кончиком языка, смахнув глазурь лёгкими движениями.

Следующий палец − безымянный − ввёл в уравнение зубы. Медленное, нежное царапанье и, несомненно, чувственное покусывание. Это ощущение было наэлектризованным, вызывая дрожь по всему телу. Джинсы стали тесными и неудобными, дыхание участилось, а зрачки расширились, как у Шерлока. Джон внимательно за ним наблюдал. Положив свободную руку на талию Шерлока, он сомкнул пальцы вокруг тугих мышц и потянул того на себя. Улыбнувшись, Шерлок позволил притянуть себя поближе, продолжая покусывать палец Джона и слизывая глазурь.

Шерлок перешёл к мизинцу. Глаза Джона грозили закатиться, а ноги начали дрожать, но он оставался сосредоточенным. С трудом разлепив веки, он уставился на Шерлока. Облизнув кончик мизинца, тот провёл языком по складке между безымянным пальцем и мизинцем. Губы Шерлока скользнули по его руке, отчего дыхание Джона стало прерывистым. Оскалив зубы, Шерлок взял в рот последний покрытый глазурью палец и начал медленно, лениво водить по нему языком.

Джон почувствовал, как дрожит всем телом, сотрясаясь от огня в животе. Всё ещё обнимая Шерлока за талию, он впился ногтями в кожу сквозь тонкий шелк. Шерлок ухмыльнулся, глядя на Джона из-под опущенных ресниц потемневшими глазами. Он хихикнул, издав грубый, рычащий звук, установив медленный темп сосания и облизывания вдоль пальца Джона.

− О чёрт, Шерлок, − с губ Джона с шипением сорвалось проклятие; его мозг наконец-то заново открыл для себя английский язык. Его слова были вознаграждены тем, что Шерлок оторвался от руки Джона и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам. На зубах, языке и нижней губе Шерлока осталась глазурь, и Джон убедился, что попробовал каждый дюйм.

Застонав, Джон зарылся своей вылизанной дочиста рукой в густых мягких кудрях. Притянув Шерлока поближе, Джон стал тереться о твёрдую плоть, которую невозможно было не заметить сквозь тонкие брюки. У детектива перехватило дыхание, из-за соприкосновения и трения тот низко застонал. Негромко рассмеявшись, он вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу Джона. Слегка потянув вверх джемпер Джона, он нырнул под него руками и провёл пальцами по изгибам рёбер.

− Вкусно. − Голос Шерлока был хриплым от возбуждения; он шептал прямо в губы Джону. Он провёл языком по рту Джона в поисках входа. Джон приоткрыл рот, застонав от ощущения языка Шерлока, исследующего его с пристальным вниманием. Шерлок был на вкус как глазурь. Они оба издали довольные звуки, откинувшись назад, чтобы помочь Шерлоку стянуть с него шерстяной джемпер через голову. − И я имею в виду не только глазурь, − добавил Шерлок, наклонившись, чтобы провести языком по шее Джона и его ключицам.

Запустив пальцы в волосы Шерлока, Джон притянул детектива к себе. Его руки скользнули вниз по рубашке Шерлока, пытаясь нащупать пуговицы. Расстегнув их и лениво коснувшись языком Шерлока, Джон снял его рубашку. Пусть она упадёт на пол, а руки будут скользить по обнажённой груди Шерлока. Его большой палец скользнул по соску, и Джон почувствовал ответный стон Шерлока. Он упивался едва заметной дрожью, пробегавшей по коже другого мужчины.

Внезапным резким движением Шерлок рванулся вперёд, прижимая Джона к стойке. Его губы заскользили по шее и плечам Джона, двигаясь по старому шраму и обводя края губами. Джон провёл большим пальцем по кромке брюк Шерлока. Он скользнул пальцами внутрь, чтобы погладить острые края тазовой косточки, и наклонил голову, чтобы куснуть шею Шерлока. Он оставил след, заставив Шерлока замурлыкать, а пальцами нащупать пряжку его ремня. Расстегнув, Шерлок с грохотом уронил его на пол. В ответ Джон набросился на собственный ремень Шерлока и вытащил его из петель.

− Нетерпеливый, не так ли? − пробормотал Шерлок. Его смех оборвался, превратившись в стон, когда Джон прижался к нему бёдрами. Джон откинул голову назад, открыл рот и с силой прижался к Шерлоку, схватив его за талию.

− Фантастическая дедукция, − эти слова вырвались у Джона со вздохом, и он приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы прикоснуться губами к уху Шерлока и прикусить мягкую кожу его мочки.

Тело Шерлока напряглось, наполнившись энергией, и он положил руки по обе стороны от Джона. Он вцепился в стойку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. − О, Джон... − склонив голову набок, он словно растворился в медленном влажном следе поцелуев, которые Джон оставил на его шее. Руки Джона скользнули вниз по его обнажённой груди, двигаясь вдоль низа живота, а потом пальцы зацепились за пояс чёрных брюк. Одним быстрым, ловким движением Джон опустил их вниз. Схватившись за боксеры Джона, Шерлок их снял, и они прижались друг к другу. Кожа к коже, горячее, жаждущее желание. Шерлок крепко прижал Джона к стойке.

− Да. − Тяжело дыша, Джон прочертил ногтями красные линии вверх по груди Шерлока и вниз по его спине. − Ах, да, Шерлок. − Угол был неправильный, Джон слишком низок, а Шерлок слишком высок, и это отбрасывало все шансы на ритм. Скуля и рыча, Шерлок наклонился. Сомкнув руки на изгибе задницы Джона, он потянул его вверх и назад. Джон обхватил ногами талию Шерлока и прильнул губами к его шее, оставляя метку на бледной коже.

Джон спиной ударился о край стола, и Шерлок пригвоздил его к месту, оказавшись между ног. Джон с криком откинул голову назад и крепко зажмурился. Он сжимал бёдрами Шерлока с невероятной силой, удерживая того на месте. Сцепив ноги в лодыжках, Джон резко приподнялся, встречая нисходящий толчок Шерлока, и оба они, задыхаясь, стали искать рты друг друга. Встречаясь зубами, языками и губами, они выдыхали отчаяние и желание в горло другого.

Скольжение было жёстким, сплошное трение и жар, пока Джон не почувствовал, что его член течёт, и они оба уже на грани. Ударив рукой по столешнице, Шерлок растопырил пальцы и застыл на месте. Наклонив голову и закрыв глаза, Шерлок вцепился пальцами в поясницу Джона, прижимая его к себе.

− Джон, Джон, _Джон_. − Его имя сорвалось с полных, изогнутых, словно лук Купидона, губ, в задыхающейся литании*, заставив Джона подойти к краю. Член Шерлока, влажный и горячий, скользнул по нему, глаза Джона распахнулись, и он с криком достиг кульминации. Его ноги напряглись, притягивая Шерлока ближе; ногти царапали плечо детектива, когда тот вздрогнул и кончил между ними. Их сперма смешалась, образовав лужицу на нижней части живота Джона, тёплую и липкую.

− Ах... _А-а-ах_ , Шерлок... − выдохнул Джон. Закрыв глаза, он потянул Шерлока на себя. Найдя его лицо, провёл он пальцами по скулам и приблизил их губы друг к другу. Джон пососал нижнюю губу Шерлока и почувствовал вкус сахара.

Они оторвались друг от друга, и Шерлок уставился ему в лицо потемневшими глазами с опущенными веками. Они тяжело дышали в унисон, наполняя кухню ритмом напряжённых вдохов-выдохов. На лице Шерлока появилась широкая улыбка, заменив затаённое вожделение на веселье. Он наклонился и уткнулся носом в шею Джона.

− Тебе надо почаще печь бисквиты.

***

* − Лита́ния (лат. litania от греческого греч. λιτή, означающее «молитва» или «просьба») − в христианстве молитва, состоящая из повторяющихся коротких молебных воззваний. Литании могут адресоваться к Христу, Деве Марии или святым.


End file.
